


And He’s Got The Prettiest Eyes (And The Stupidest Smile)

by hunnyflower



Series: Older and Taller [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Loves His Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Has Issues, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Like, M/M, No Incest, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its not too bad, cant believe thats a needed tag, five smiling, gonna be honest, its so cute, theres a little bit of, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyflower/pseuds/hunnyflower
Summary: “So, this friend of yours-”“Dave”, Klaus cuts him off.“Dave. Tell me about him.” Five says.ORKlaus rambles about the love of his life.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Older and Taller [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928653
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	And He’s Got The Prettiest Eyes (And The Stupidest Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY self indulgent don't mind me <3 I have a. friend. who looks similar to Dave, and I wanted an excuse to talk about him for as long and my hands would let me. talk abt ur crush in the comments dont be scared maybe ill base a fanfic off of yall.

“So, this friend of yours-”

“Dave”, Klaus cuts him off. 

“Dave. Tell me about him.” Five says, setting his coffee (black, as always) down on the table. “What's so special about him?” Klaus would laugh if he wasn’t so shocked, Five? Listening to anything he had to say? It’s a miracle.

“Where should I start?” Klaus laughs nervously, fiddling with his tags. “He’s tall, and blonde, and he’s got the prettiest blue eyes you’ve ever seen. God those eyes. They’re like the ocean only 20 times more beautiful. He looked like an angel, Five. He talks and you can’t help but focus on his face, he’s perfect. And it’s hard to tell at first, but if you pay enough attention he’s got all these little freckles scattered on his face and you can’t help but try to count them, as cliche as that sounds.” Klaus covers his face with his hands to try and hide the blush, and Five smiles at him.

“He sounds lovely, Klaus.”

“God he was, he was wonderful. Dave he was just- he was perfect. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him and, and he would know. He always knew when I went to stare at him and he’d turn to me and shake his head a little, but he always smiled. Have I told you about his smile? It was just as brilliant as the rest of him, and even in a war, he still managed to smile often. I think that’s what I love about him. His ability to try and keep positive no matter the situation. His ability to cheer everyone up even when things seemed to be at their worst. He always made sure everyone was okay and god he was such an idiot. Went and got himself killed, never thought about himself. His mind was always focused on the safety of others and I love him, but he was so fucking stupid and maybe if he wasn’t so caring, he would still be alive.” The older (younger?) Hargreeves began to tremble a little, his voice shaky and his eyes closed tight. 

“But that was what I loved about him, his stupid compassion and his stupid pretty eyes that you couldn’t help but to stare at. His stupid pretty hair that was always so soft, even in the smoke of the war. I don’t know how he did it, but I loved it. I loved him. Love him, still. And for the first time, he loved me back. It feels so good to be loved, Five. It feels so good to be wanted by someone.” His brother nodded, coffee long forgotten by now, but he didn’t really mind. Klaus was happy.

“We almost got caught one time, I felt horrible. We were the only two in the room and he was injured and I was so worried about him I had to kiss him in case it was the last time I saw him. Some other troops walked in right after, god forbid they found us, we’d get kicked out immediately, poor Dave, he was worried sick that they knew and they were going to kill him. I wasn’t going to let them, I kept reminding him, but it took a few days for him to even hold my hand again.” 

Klaus ignores the tears on his face and looks at Five, a pained smile on his face, “He wouldn’t let me hold his hand Five, he was so afraid of what they’d think. It makes me so- so angry! He didn’t deserve that, any of it. None of them did! Why does it matter if he has a boyfriend, he’s fighting in a fucking war and all they cared about was if he liked dick or not. It was unbelievable. We couldn’t even sleep next to each other anymore, the poor boy was terrified. I wish I’d had the chance to bring him here, show him that hey, it gets better. Y’know?” Five just nods, he really did. 

There’s a moment of silence before Five speaks up, “Tell me about his eyes again.” He says, sipping his now cold coffee. That makes Klaus smile, it felt good to want to be heard. Five wasn’t usually so patient with him, so open to listen. Maybe the end of the apocalypse really was making him feel better. He nods, wiping the tears off of his face.

“They were such a pretty blue, almost looking like they were filled with glitter. And sometimes you couldn’t tell they were blue, almost a green or a brown. That just made them all the more special. When he would lay with me, when everyone was asleep, we would lay there and he’d hold my hand and kiss my knuckles, tell me he loved me. Dave would tell stories about his childhood, and I would stare into his eyes the whole time. He’d always just laugh at me and hold my hand a little tighter. I would tell him about the ghosts, about daddy dearest, and he would smile, but it was obvious he felt bad. He would hold me and tell me it was gonna be okay, he wouldn’t let him get to me. He didn’t like leaving me alone after he figured out the whole ghost thing, said he was gonna stay with me and told me if the ghosts wanted to hurt me he would find a way to the afterlife to get rid of them for me. I guess he made it after all, huh? The ghosts are still here, though, so he didn’t do a very good job.” Klaus joked, clutching his hands around the dog tags. 

Five laughed a little, “It’ll be okay Klaus,” He whispered, “have you ever tried summoning him? Even for only a few minutes? Finally say your goodbyes and stuff?” Klaus shook his head, “Never sober enough for it to work, Fivey.” He said breathlessly, “But you’re sober now, you have been for weeks. Why don’t you try again? It couldn’t hurt, and who knows, maybe he’ll stay.”

Klaus thought about it for a minute, Five was right (he’d never say that out loud though, didn’t need to feed the kid's ego any more). He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high, didn’t want to disappoint himself when he wasn’t actually able to see Dave again. “I mean- it’s not a terrible idea? You’ll be there to watch over me though, right?” Klaus wasn’t sure if he would allow him to do it himself anyway, because despite how pissy he could be sometimes (most of the time), Five really did care about them, and he would give him so much shit if he got hurt trying to bring back his dead boyfriend. 

“Of course you idiot. Tell me about his smile?”

**Author's Note:**

> gay people!!!! might make a part 2 what dyou think,,,


End file.
